An Edward and Bella Christmas
by Writer in the Meadow
Summary: A few chapters on Bella and Edward's first Christmas together. PostEclipse, because if you think about that really IS their first Christmas together... This is pretty much pure fluff, with a small plotline, which includes what happens to Jake Black. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Going Home

**_A/N: I randomly got intot he Christmas Spirit today, and decided to write this. It'll probably end up being like a five chapter thing, and that's it. Tell me if you like it. The whole thing will be in Bella's POV, so don't get confused. I hope you enjoy it, and I promise it will get more Christmas and wintry within the next chapters, even if you don't think this one is...

* * *

_**

**Going Home**

I was elated. Today was December 21st, the first day of our winter break from college. Not only that, it was mine and Edward's first Christmas together, a spectacular thing and of itself.

We had somehow ended up going to Dartmouth for a semester before my being changed. I don't know how he managed to do this to me; how he managed to dazzle me into submission and going to college. I guess that was how. His dazzling eyes, breathtaking smell, and god-like appearance took me off guard as it always did.

Edward had decided to go into architecture for a semester to see just how he'd like it; it was also one of the very few things he hadn't already graduated in. I started taking a lot of my needed GED's as well as a few extra English Literature type classes. I didn't know w hat I would major in quite yet, but I figured that for as much as I read and wrote, I may as well take more English classes and get credit for what I did on a regular basis.

Even though we were on the other side of the country in Massachusetts, Carlisle and Esme were flying us back to Forks for the Christmas season. I was excited to go, and yet at the same time I wasn't happy about how much money they had spent on the plane tickets. But I guess what was there's was mine now. After all Edward and I had been married for the past six months.

Yes, I was no longer Isabella Marie Swan, but Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I loved the way that sounded. Bella Cullen. I couldn't help but smile every time I heard it spoken aloud. It was just such a relief for me to hear those names together now, when there was a time in my life when I wasn't so sure it would ever happen.

I sighed in remembrance of the past. I felt a twitch in my lips as I stared out the window of the airplane to gaze down upon Seattle. I was finally almost home, almost able to see Charlie for what could possibly be the last time ever.

I began to become a little tense at that thought. My nerves always seemed to get the best of me when I was thinking about me being turned. Edward still wasn't very happy about it, but was willing to do it now that he got what he wanted; his ring on my finger. I glanced down at the ring subconsciously and sighed again. Slowly Edward's hand came into view and wound its fingers between mine. I shivered involuntarily as he brought the back of my hand up to his lips.

"Everything will be fine, my love," he cooed. I looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"I know, Edward. It's just I'm feeling so many things at once at the same time. I don't know what to do," I said defeated. I wanted to go home, I wanted to see Charlie, Esme, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen siblings, but at the same time, I didn't want to have to say goodbye. Goodbye to everything, and everyone I ever knew in my human life.

Edward seemed to understand what I was talking about. He probably understood more than I'd ever like to admit. He knew as well as I did that those people weren't the only ones I wished I didn't have to say goodbye to. I still hadn't completely healed from an incident concerning a certain little werewolf.

"Bella, you can still—"

"No! I cannot! Don't even suggest it again. I have your ring on my finger, not his!"

"Bella, I wasn't going to say that," he said softly, looking me in the eyes. I looked down slightly embarrassed. Somehow I always managed to make myself look like a fool when I jumped to conclusions. They always seemed to be wrong.

"As I was saying, if you'd like, you can go see him. Go wish him a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. I think it'd be good for you," he added with slight reluctance somewhat hidden within his voice.

My face dropped when he suggested this. I couldn't put him through that. He'd be worried about me all day, not to mention how I'd hurt him physically, emotionally, by spending the day with someone I know I also love. As much as I may have wanted to do just that, I wasn't going to allow myself to do so.

"Edward, I can't. I can't it just," I couldn't think of a good argument that he would understand and go along with. He would just say to disregard his feelings in the matter and go with what I thought was best. That would just get me cornered.

I felt his hand underneath my chin as he pulled my eyes upwards to look into his. They were molten topaz, burning into me.

"Bella, you need to see Jacob," he told me as I winced. I tried not to think about him when at all possible. He knew we didn't say his name out loud.

"I need you to be completely sure," he continued. "Maybe by seeing him, that small part of your heart will heal itself. Maybe by knowing just how well he's doing, you'll be put at peace with yourself. I need to be able to love you, wholly, completely. Not just a part of you, but all of you."

I couldn't take my eyes away from him as he continued to speak to me. I knew somewhere inside that he was right, but I didn't want to have to go see him. I was sure it would hurt more than heal.

I closed my eyes and ducked my head slightly. Leaning into his shoulder I breathed in his heady scent before whispering, "Okay, I'll see him. Maybe you're right." I looked up at him again from against his chest. "I love you. I'll always love you more."

He smiled down in understanding. "I know you do. And I love you." He stood up swiftly then and my eyes narrowed up at him. He began to chuckle softly as he got our carry-on baggage out form above.

"We've landed," he snickered as he reached his hand for me to help me up. I blushed furiously and walked out into the aisle with him. He kept a firm hold on my hand as well as both our carry-ons, making sure that I would fall flat on my face and get trampled by all the people unloading from the plane.

We managed to make it off the plane and out of the Port Angeles airport with no major accidents on my part; I did trip once walking onto the elevator however.

As we were driving down the one-oh-one at an alarmingly fast rate, I forced myself to look back in the car instead of the trees outside whisking past. My thoughts turned inward as the silence between us grew; we hadn't said a word to each other since my last fall.

It wasn't that it was an uncomfortable silence, but it seemed to be a nervous one. I was scared to see Charlie, along with the rest of the Cullen's. And not only that, but knowing now that I would be going to see Jacob in a few days, I was worrying about that as well.

It was as though Edward could feel the tension in the atmosphere and he reached his hand over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I sighed as I felt my cheek turn cold from being on his stone chest.

"They're all excited to see us, Charlie especially," he whispered into my hair. "I can hear them all now. We're only about ten minutes from home."

I leaned my head back slightly and stretched my neck to place my lips on his collar bone, kissing lightly. I began kissing up his neck and he leaned his head back to elongate his neck, but still keeping his eyes firmly on the road. As I reached his ear he pulled away slightly, letting me know that I was now becoming a major distraction for him. I grinned against his neck before going back to my place leaned against his shoulder.

"You drive me crazy." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well that's your own fault you know," I stated matter-of-factly.

He chuckled at my tone. "We're trying, you know that. We've gone farther than we ever thought possible before."

"Loads of good it's done us," I mumbled to myself as he laughed again.

"Not only that," I continued, "I already did my end of the compromise," I told him, lifting up my left hand. He sighed and kissed my head softly.

"I know. Bella I know. I want to, you don't understand how bad I want to do just that, but I'm not quite ready yet. At least it's not all bad right? Even if I can't sleep with you?"

I nuzzled my head into his chest. "Yeah, it is." And then I groaned in remembrance. The house would be full of vampires for the next two weeks; we couldn't do anything, no practicing during that time. I crinkled my nose.

Edward looked warily down at me. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

My face turned three shades darker of red. He grinned. "Oh," he said in understanding. "That."

I nodded slightly, still embarrassed. "Yes, that. That's two weeks of nothing Edward! Ugh! What are we going to do?"

"You know they'd understand if—"

"No. No way. We are not doing anything with them even _near_ the house," I told him. "There's no way that that is going to happen. Unless they plan on going hunting—"

"That could be arranged," he said, his voice turning husky. I had to start concentrating on my breathing. I couldn't figure out how I felt about that voice he used; it was like a love hate relationship. I loved the way it sounded, and cursed it when we weren't going to be alone.

He leaned his head down as he pulled my lips up to his. He kissed the fervently at first, but within seconds they became much more demanding. One hand reached around my face and got tangled up in my hair as the other slid down my side and rested on the small of my back. Both of my hands were firmly placed on his face, pulling him to me. Just before my awareness completely left me, I remembered he was still driving. I pulled back suddenly and looked around outside. He stared at me in alarm.

"What is it?" he asked breathlessly.

I blinked a few times as I gasped for breath. We were parked, completely stopped. "I thought, well I thought we were still driving so I—"

His lips were pressed firmly against mine in an instant and I started to get wrapped up in his heady scent once again. Then I remembered where we were. I yanked my face back away from his once again. He groaned at me.

"Bella," he complained, trying to pull me closer to him again. I put my hand over my mouth.

"No. I will not do this, for one, in your _father's_ Mercedes, and for two, when your family and," I looked out the window to see the cruiser parked, "my dad are inside that house. Have you gone mad?" I questioned him.

He groaned again before giving me a quick kiss. "Alright. But they _will _go on a hunting trip," he promised. I grinned back him before kissing his cheek sweetly.

"I can't wait," I whispered to him.

He opened up the door then and pulled me out with him. His arm snaked around my waist as we started to make our way down the pathway to the front door of his old house.

The house was completely decked out. There were lights everywhere, along every part of the roof, on a good portion of the trees surrounding the house, and the little mechanical light up deer. Santa's sleigh was parked on the grass, and there were deer there as well with snow all around on the ground and throughout the branches of the trees and atop the roof. There were colored lights, white lights, flashing lights; the whole works. I didn't even want to know how much they had spent on electricity costs alone for just one day with this stuff.

I couldn't help but stare though. It was all so breathtaking. It was as though a master had put all the lights up and set them perfectly to make sure they glowed just the right amount. I wondered how many people had ever seen this masterpiece.

Edward laughed at my awed expression and I gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Hey, it's not my fault I've never seen something so magnificent! Who did this anyway?"

"It was Carlisle. He does this every year. Incredible isn't it?"

"Incredible doesn't even _begin_ to cover it," I mused.

We continued walking toward the door and I could feel the ground beneath me start to come crashing toward my face. Edward caught me just in time and I looked down at where my feet were placed. Black ice.

My face brightened again and Edward just chuckled as he brushed his thumb across my cheekbone.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

Before we had even stepped onto the porch Alice was screaming and shouting, jumping around everywhere. She ran straight at me and grabbed me into a death grip. I couldn't help but grin as she did so. It had been probably two or three months since I had seen my black pixie haired short vampire friend. I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed her. At least I wouldn't have to let her go once I was turned, I thought.

"Bella! Oh my I've missed you so much! You don't realize! It has been so boring not having anyone that I can dress up! I wish you were still around," she pouted to me.

"I've missed you too Alice. When are you coming back out to Dartmouth to visit us anyways? It's been at least two months," I reprimanded her.

She looked down, as if embarrassed. "Well, I know but, Jasper and I got really busy, and then things just got in the way," she mumbled.

I gave her another hug. "I'm only joking Alice, but really you do need to come back sometime. I've missed your company. Your brother can be a pain sometimes."

I could see Edward look down at me shocked from the corner of my eye. Let him think what he would of that.

Alice ran back up the porch steps and into the house screaming. "Hey everybody! Bella and Edward have finally made it!"

Edward and I followed her up the stairs and stepped into the doorway. Alice turned around to us grinning then looking up slightly. My eyes followed hers and my cheeks flushed red.

Edward smiled down at me as he brushed his hand to my reddened cheek. "Mistletoe," he whispered huskily again as the arm that was twisted around my waist pulled me closer and the hand on my face brought my lips to his.

I could feel myself starting to get lightheaded before our lips even touched and when they did I heard a wild gasp come from me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him ever closer.

I thought I had heard footsteps in the background, but I was too preoccupied to know for sure. And then the voice startled me and shook me back to reality.

"Bella!" it cried.

I twisted my neck around to see my mother and Phil gathered around us with the rest of them. They all had a small smile on their face with the exception of Renee who looked as though she was going to die of shock at the way her daughter was acting.

I blushed more furiously than I had all night.


	2. Chapter 2 Kiss me in the Snow

**_A/N: sorry it took me so many days to update!! Life got in the way, but I'm really hoping to get at least two more chapters up by Christmas!! Especially the Christmas chapter.. Also, I was wondering where you all wanted me to go with this story. Should I just make it a Christmas thing out of it, or a holiday break story, or what? Tell me what you think I should do!! Alright well here it is! Hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think in a review!!!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2 Kiss me in the Snow**

"I'm sorry I put you through that," I whispered to Edward as I lay in his arms on our kind sized bed. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

Cool fingertips brushed across my cheek and down my neck. "Mmm, don't worry about it. I should have known they were so close," he breathed, his cool fragrance fanning my face. I took in a slightly jagged breath in response.

"But I still feel bad," I managed to squeak. "Even if we are married, my mother isn't used to seeing me like this. No boyfriend before you remember?" I turned around in his arms so that I could face him properly. His face tilted down slightly and his lips brushed against my forehead softly.

"Do you really care that they saw that though?" he asked me, his eyes smoldering.

I started to become dazed. "Not, not really," I breathed. "I was just slightly embarrassed is all. Nothing out of the ordinary."

He smiled down at me with his crooked grin. "But I love that blush," he whispered again, reaching his thumb up to skim across my cheek.

Scooting it farther down he brought his hand to my neck and left it there. Breathing out his heady scent, he leaned in and pressed his cool lips softly to mine.

This kiss was just as they always were from the beginning; soft, unrushed, and gentle. But after a moment his lips became more urgent upon mine, his hands wandering more so than usual. He slid his one hand down from my shoulder and arm and continued on to my waist, across my back to rest on the small of my back.

I rolled over so I was lying on my back and he crouched over me. My hands reached up and tangled in his hair of their own accord. I kissed him back fiercely, gripping him to me. I could feel my body heating up thanks to the teenage hormones running wild through me.

He pulled back slightly to let me breathe, but that didn't stop his lips from harassing me. His cool lips trailed down my neck as his hand glanced across my collar bone. I breathed out sharply as I felt his chilly tongue lick me softly.

I opened my eyes slightly to look at him, but something else caught my eye.

"Edward," I gasped, which caused him to look up at me. He looked frightened. "Look. Outside, it's snowing," I pointed, asking his eyes to follow my finger.

He turned his gaze away from me and watched as the white fluffs floated down from the sky. It looked so beautiful, like a panoramic view from his room because of his back glass wall.

There was a full moon, making the light shine brightly outside as the flakes of white drifted down slowly from on high. The trees branches were getting covered with fresh powder, the old tracks from animals being covered up with new snow. Each snowflake was huge, bigger than any I'd ever seen.

I couldn't help the smile that began to play on my lips. Although I wasn't big on the whole 'winter' and 'snow' thing, I couldn't deny that I had my dreams about it. You see, most girls wish about kissing the man they love in the rain. Not me. How cliché is that, especially when one lives in a place such as rainy Forks?

No, I had my own daydreams about kissing Edward. Ones that consisted of me being wrapped up in his granite arms on a cold winter day, such as this, with snow lightly falling down all around us. Ever since I'd seen the way he looked that first day I saw it snow in Forks, I was hooked to this dream. Forget the rain, kiss me in the snow.

I sat up slowly, my eyes never leaving that back glass wall. Edward got up off of me and stood up, reaching his hand down for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close. My head rested on his chest as he placed his head on my own.

We stared out into the night for quite a long time, reveling in this first snowfall together. It was so beautiful, out in the night; I wanted to be out there with it.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Edward's hang firmly in my own, and dragging him toward the door. He looked at me questioningly and I just gave him a smile in return. Although he'd heard many of my dreams from watching me sleep, I knew he didn't know about _this_ dream.

We walked down the stairs and he followed me straight to the closet. Opening it up, I grabbed both our coats and boots. I looked up at him and saw that he was now grinning from ear to ear. He took my coat from me and held it open for me to stick my arms in. He sat me down on a kitchen chair and put my boots on for me before grabbing his own jacket and boots to put on.

Reaching for my head he pulled me up again and walked me outside. When he did I couldn't help but gasp.

It was even more beautiful out here than it was from Edward's room. Sure it was a little cooler, but it was totally worth it. Just to be able to feel the little flecks of snow hit my face made it so worthwhile. I stuck my tongue out and closed my eyes as I threw my head back. I waited for a few seconds before I felt a small chilly drop hit my tongue. I closed my mouth quickly and swirled my tongue around; it felt so cool.

Two cold arms wrapped themselves around me from my back, connecting on my stomach. I turned my face upwards and back, searching. Edward dropped his head low and brushed his lips to mine. I smiled against them before turning back around and placing the back of my head on his chest.

We began to rock back and forth to an unheard beat. I stuck my tongue out again and this time Edward joined me. Before I knew it, I felt the cool wetness on my tongue again and I opened up my eyes to see Edward leaning in to me again.

His tongue brushed mine again and I lost all sense of thought. I couldn't get over his taste mingled with his smell. It was just indescribable. He pulled away quickly and grinned down at me.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," he told me with his eyes sparkling.

I smiled back at him. "I wasn't complaining. I just wasn't expecting that to be what was so cool upon my tongue," I blushed.

His hand touched my cheek softly. "I love you."

"I love you, Edward."

My smile returned in excitement of another one of my dreams coming true as he leaned down again and wrapped my lips up with his. He turned me in his arms and held on firmly to my waist as my arms snaked around his neck, holding him in place. He picked me up slightly so my feet were barely lifted up off the ground and began spinning me around. I could feel the chill through my jeans but I didn't mind at all. This was better than any daydream I could have conjured up in my head.

It had only been a few moments when he pulled away abruptly, setting me down on my feet again. I was slightly dazzled, but I turned my gaze to follow where his eyes were leading, and stared the house with him glaring at an unseen object to my eyes. He looked around warily, trying to find… something.

"What is it?" I asked him barely above a whisper.

He placed a finger upon my lips and another on his own as he whispered, "Shh. I heard a snapping noise."

I cuddled close to him and kept my lips shut. I had heard something too, but I didn't think that it was such a problem, just some animals running around out at night. I wondered what he could be worried about. No vampires were after me anymore, except for the Volturi but they didn't really count; who knew when they were really going to show up? I didn't know who or what he could be watching out for.

I looked inside the house and noticed that the whole family was sitting in the family room, watching _Santa Claus is coming to Town;_ all of them except a certain brawny brother of ours…

Edward and I heard a different sort of crack from behind us and we turned to face it. Before we knew it, there was a huge white puff ball flying at us from the nearest trees. Edward tried to cover me up and shield me from the oncoming meteor-like wet blob. He managed to get me away from the harm, but I saw just before my face was under his jacket that the snow ball had slammed the left side of his face.

I gasped then heard Emmett's booming laughter from out yonder. I took my head away from Edward's chest and glanced up at him. He was livid. There was no way that Emmett was going to live this one down.

I turned around and glared at Emmett. The stupid jerk. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder why Esme and Carlisle didn't enforce a few rules around here concerning their 'children'. I mean honestly, Emmett was almost a century old! Shouldn't he be a little less like a kid by now?

Just as that thought went through my head, another ball of snow came whirling at me from the opposite direction, smacking me straight in the face. I started breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. It was so _cold_. And it stung so _badly_. I reached up slowly and stroked my face gently. Oh how it hurt.

This is why I never really liked snow. The actual falling part of it was great; snowmen were fun, snow angels were always a classic, but everything else was a drag. Black ice was on the road, black ice was on sidewalks, thus causing me to fall more than usual, and then there were these awful things; snowball fights.

I turned to see who the new intruder was.

A short girl with black hair and a pixie cut was jumping around excitedly with a huge pile of white stuff being played with by her hands.

I glared daggers Alice.

I could handle Emmett being the childish yet older brother, but Alice was a different story. She was supposed to be on _my_ side, not the brawns.

I looked up at Edward and he looked down at me, first with concern and then it changed. I saw smirk begin to play on his lips and raised an eyebrow in return. I don't know what he must have seen in my eyes, but whatever it was made him realize that I was up for anything at this point. If the two of them were going to ruin my moment with Edward, ruin my _dream _moment might I add, kissing him in the snow, then we were getting them back.

In short, this meant war.


	3. Chapter 3 Snow War

**_A/N: Alright, well I'm surprised I'm posting today. I have family over, so I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed. I tried not to make it seem so. Anyway, I hope you like it, and I'm so sorry that these chapters continue to get shorter and shorter. I won't promise longer ones, but I'll try to continue updating every day. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!! _:)**

**_Also, I hope you all have a Happy Christmas!! Or Haunuka, or Kwanza.. or whatever else you people may celebrate!_

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 Snow War**

I quickly grabbed some snow up in my hands and threw it as hard as I could at Alice. She smiled at me sweetly before she moved slightly to the left a couple inches, dodging my aim entirely. I sighed. Why was I even trying?

I glanced back at Edward and saw him gathering up the snow in his hands. He packed it in tightly and neatly, making it perfectly round before he started chasing after Emmett. Once he got extremely close, especially considering vampire strength and speed, Edward hurled the snow straight for Emmett. The snow got caught up in between Emmett's legs and he went tumbling to the ground with an extremely loud thud.

I turned back around to face my short opponent and immediately wished that I hadn't. My scream got stuck in my throat as I saw Alice right next to me with a fistful of snow just a few scant inches from my face. Before I knew what was going on, before I'd even had time to suck in a breath for that scream, Alice had my face drenched in cold, wet snow. She white-washed me. I started to gasp from the cold. I was sure that I looked like I was going to pass out here shortly.

And that gave me an idea.

I started to let my head loll from side to side and pretended to start becoming faint. I grabbed the side of my head and let the other arm wrap itself around my waist. I began gasping for air, and closed my eyes tightly shut.

I heard Alice begin to panic slightly at the way I was acting. "Bella? Bella, are you alright?" she asked in alarm.

I looked up at her slightly and gave her a half-hearted smile in her case, smirk in mine, and then let myself fall to the ground. The moment that I dropped she went down to a knee to follow.

Her hands were running over my face, trying to see if she'd perhaps broken anything, or given me a concussion. I smiled inwardly to myself. This was going to be good.

I lurched forward immediately and smashed straight into Alice's chest. She was taken by surprise, which I found rather odd. We both went flying a few feet, and then landed in a pile of snow. I quickly grabbed some of the white stuff up in my hand and pushed it into Alice's face before I hopped off of her quickly.

She shook her head wildly as I got up, trying to shake it all off from her face. She blinked in surprise a few times before getting up to look at me, her eyes narrowing. It had been a while since I'd seen Alice look so menacing.

Before I saw what was happening, I felt two cold arms wrap me up and pull me to their chest. I breathed in deeply and realized immediately that it was Edward. I wondered why he was picking me up right now of all times. Didn't he have his own opponent to take care of?

And then I felt us running at his top speed. I cowered away into Edward's chest so I didn't have to see the trees fly by at an inhumanly fast rate. He held me closer to him, and then we were flying through the air; literally.

We landed in a pile a ways away from the house, amidst the trees. I looked up from Edward and noticed that the rest of the Cullen's were now outside, playing along.

Alice was still pissed, but from the looks of things, she was the reason we were now so far away. I think she rammed into us causing us to fly.

Emmett was trying to catch Jasper right now; he had a huge icicle in his hands, aimed straight for Jasper. Jasper was cheating and using his emotional power to calm him down best he could, but it didn't seem to be working for him very well.

Esme was chasing after Carlisle, but they weren't quite into it as the rest of the children. They were just doing it for the sheer enjoyment of the others company. It was a way they could flirt without anyone who would happen to stop by thinking they were crazy. They threw snow at each other, but only playfully.

Rosalie had just snuck up behind the angry pixie, and dropped an enormous amount of snow onto her head. Alice screamed as it all piled onto her, burying her knee deep. Alice glared daggers before grabbing snow and flinging it at Rose. Alice made sure that the snow hit every inch of Rosalie's upper half; her face and hair in particular.

I looked up at Edward to see him grinning from ear to ear. He was enjoying this just as much as the rest of them, even it he wasn't getting all wet.

I slowly pulled away and out of his arms; he didn't really notice. He was too enthralled with what was going on with the family. I reached down slowly and grabbed as much snow as I could fit into my tiny hands. I was biting down hard on my bottom lip, concentrating hard on the chance at hand. After all, how often did I get to surprise Edward? Never.

Once I figured I had enough balled up in my hands, I sprung. Edward didn't even know what was happening to him. I threw all of the snow toward his face, and he ended up staring at me wide-eyed and in shock. I thought that he would laugh, or something. But nothing came at first; then the scariest thing happened to his features.

He smirked.

I knew this was the end.

He grabbed me up in his arms and jumped. He spun while in the air, and when we landed, I was on top of him with him flat on his back. But before I could do anything he'd flipped us over so that I was below him.

He continued to smirk at me while his right hand moved from around my body to the frozen floor beneath us. White fluff was in his hands and he slowly brought it above my face. My eyes narrowed at him, daring him to continue. He only kept grinning at me, showing me that he was going to do it.

And then I felt the freezing cold whiteness take over my face. I didn't believe he'd actually have the guts to go through with that action, but he sure proved me wrong. I couldn't believe him!

I heard his chortling from above me and I grimaced before I plunged.

I tackled him back to the ground so that then I was on top of him, his back in the snow with me crouching over him. I glared at him through my dampened eyelashes; I could see little snowflakes on them. He raised an eyebrow at me and I buried his face in snow.

He started laughing again when I did this and then flipped us over, but I wasn't about to let him get away with that. I turned with him and tried wrestling him. I knew that he could easily break me, or hold me down as soon as he wished, but he played along with me. We both started throwing the snow at each other, trying to get the other cold. I knew that for me it was a futile attempt, but it allowed us to have a wrestling match, allowed me to be so close to him. We both laughed together, and chuckled softly as the other got smacked in the face with the cold wet stuff, or when I managed to push some snow down the back of his shirt.

I saw him attempt to do the same thing to me, to make me in a sense freeze from the snow, but my eyes narrowed and he stopped abruptly. He tried to hold back a laugh, but it was hopeless. He was laughing at me and my attempt at a pout.

Finally he braced me down on the ground and crouched over me, smiling my favorite crooked smile of his. He looked down at me into my eyes, his own smoldering and dazzling me as his per usual.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" he asked, clearly amused.

I couldn't pull my eyes away from the melting topaz, but I still had this ridiculous grin on my face. "Well, everyone else was doing it, and I wanted to at least _try_ to take you by surprise. You know that doesn't happen very often."

He gave me a warm smile. "Alright, I'll give you that."

My head was laid back on the snow, and Edward's body was lightly resting on top of mine. He started to lean his face down toward me, grabbing me around my waist and around my neck. I kept my head perfectly still lying back until I felt his cool marble lips press softly against mine.

I gripped at the collar of his shirt, hanging out from the coat he was wearing, pulling him down onto me. He smiled against my lips as I pushed myself against him, feeling the chill more from his body than the wet ground beneath me.

And just as I felt his cool tongue brush my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to receive him, he pulled back, swinging his head around behind us.

I lifted the top half of my body up to see what the problem was, and noticed white snow falling from the back of Edward's coat.

I looked behind Edward and saw that Carlisle was standing about thirty feet away from us, grinning ear to ear, with another snowball in hand.

Edward looked down at me and smirked. There was definitely not going to be anymore alone time tonight. We were going to have to beat them, or get beaten.

Edward got up and reached a hand down toward me. I grabbed it firmly, and he pulled me up to join him. With one quick glance at the others, he picked me up bridal style as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we once again went toward the flying, wet snowball bonanza with the family.


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping With Alice & Skating

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken another few days. I'm awful at this nowdays it seems. Anyway I hope you like it, and I plan to have The Christmas chapter up tomorrow. I'm sorry if this seems rushed or anything, because it kind of was. I hope you like it anyways! We'll see how it all goes! Thanks guys for reading and everything! Review if you like please!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4 Shopping With Alice and Skating**

Those next few days went by in a blur. I still hadn't gone to see Jacob yet; he hadn't tried contacting me either. Two days ago Alice and Edward forced me outside into the freezing cold again. It was snowing this time, but it was still fun. We acted like kids again, making snowmen and snow angels. I hadn't ever thought that the snow could be so enjoyable. I was happily surprised by finding this out.

Yesterday Alice took me out shopping because I really hadn't done much of that yet. She helped me find a nice new gun for Charlie, clothes for Rosalie, and new home furnishings for Esme. I still hadn't gotten anything for Emmett, Edward, or Jasper though; Emmett would be appeased just if I were able to trip up the stairs a few times though.

Alice told me that Jasper wouldn't care what I got him. In fact, he wouldn't care if I got him anything period. I felt kind of bad when she said that, but she assured me that he said only because he didn't need anything from me to make him like me any better. However that wasn't the point. I already knew he liked me just fine. I was just trying to be nice. In the end, I just made up my mind that I would keep my moods under control, and that I'd promise him free control over my emotions for a few hours. I was sure both him and Emmett would get a kick out of that, so that took care of Emmett's present as well.

Edward was the hard one. He was so ridiculously difficult to find something for. I knew that I could get him anything, and he'd love it just the same as anything else. That was the problem; he'd love anything I got him.

Even though I told them all that they weren't allowed to spend very much money on me, I was sure I knew a few of their presents already. For instance, that little Audi out in the garage? Yeah, that was mine. From Edward no doubt. Why he thought I couldn't see it was beyond me. Did he think I never left the house?

And that was another problem. He would spend so much money on me on something that I really didn't need, but I couldn't think of anything, no matter the price, to get him. Not even one little, or as the case may be, big present. I was hopeless as a wife.

There was nothing I could get him that he couldn't get himself. No music, car, clothes; I couldn't even think of something to get my own husband. Of course I _could_ get him a new car, but honestly, does he really need more than two he has already? I don't know that he doesn't have every album of every artist that didn't belong in the 60's or 70's. And clothes; he had so many of those, and I was sure Alice was getting him that anyway.

However, at this point, clothes were my best bet. I could always just buy him a lot of black; shirts, jackets, pants. He looked even better in that color, if that were even possible. I sighed. That meant I was out to go shopping again today. And on Christmas Eve no less. It was going to be awful; I could see that even without Alice's crazy visions.

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. It was 5 am. That meant that if I got up right now, I could take a shower, and get to Port Angeles with Alice by six.

I slowly got up to a sitting position, yawning and stretching. I curled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I looked at the other side of the bed to see Edward lying there peacefully with his legs crossed at the ankles, a book at his nose. My own personal Adonis, lying there waiting. The only problem was that this particular Adonis could only go so far with me, much to both our chagrin.

I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to last waking up next to this god-like perfection knowing that we still hadn't accomplished my goal. After all, there was only a few more months left for me to get my last human experience accomplished. I could just imagine it; all boundaries gone, nothing holding either one of us back, his cold lips pressing hungrily to mine, his tongue running through my mouth…

"Morning Bella," he said velvety soft as he placed the book down. He looked at me with those intense eyes and a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help but be dazzled.

"Good morning," I said with a slight blush on my cheeks I hoped he wouldn't notice. He interrupted my much needed daydream of what seemed could never be.

He did. "So early in the morning too," he said while brushing his fingertips across my face. "What are you thinking Bella?"

My blush deepened and I just buried my face in my arms.

I felt the mattress beneath me begin to shift. I felt as his cold hands tugged at my wrists and he pulled me into his arms. He drove his nose into my hair and breathed in deeply.

"Aren't we past all the evasiveness now?" he asked, bringing back my words from years previous. I snuggled up closer to him. I hated it when he embarrassed me like that.

"It was nothing. Just daydreaming," I sighed, curling up against him further.

He seemed to understand what I meant. His arms tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head as he sighed in sadness.

"Bella, love, I'm trying. I promise you, soon."

I tried to let his soft voice calm me as it always did. After a moment I was able to look back up into his eyes. He was staring down at me with such love, such devotion, it almost hurt.

I gave him a small smile. "I know. But can't a girl dream?"

He gave me a slight chuckle before bringing his hand up to rest beneath my chin. "I'll make your dreams come true," he promised before lowering his mouth to meet mine. I saw, just before my eyes slid closed, that his eyes had visibly darkened to a deep brown, meaning he was hungry, not for my blood, but for my body.

I couldn't quite remember the last time he had kissed me like this, his hands searching, his body pressed so firmly to mine. Oh that's right, the night before we left to come back here to Forks.

By the time we were finished my heart was beating too fast for its own good. Edward smiled at me as he bent his neck to rest his ear against the left side of my chest, listening to my heart fly away. I sat there, perfectly still, not wanting to break his concentration.

After a moment he looked back up into my eyes. "Alice tells me she's in a bit of a hurry and needs you to hurry up. She's saying something about shopping." He raised an eyebrow at me, knowing my dislike for shopping.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not finished with getting my Christmas presents just yet. I have a couple more things to get, and then I'm all done. I'll be back before you even know that I'm gone," I promised him.

He gave me a half smirk. "I doubt that, but that's okay. I have some stuff I need to do, so it's probably best this way. Go hop in the shower. I'll see you when you get home love."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before jumping off our bed and skip dancing my way to the bathroom. I heard him laugh from behind me but I chose to ignore him.

I took a quick shower since Alice was now pestering me from outside the bathroom door. I didn't even bother to dry my hair before I pulled it back into a pony-tail. Alice told me to go and change it, that she had the patience to wait that long, but I told her no. She wanted me out quick, and she got quick.

We went out to the garage and hopped into her 911 Turbo. She still couldn't get enough of this car. Ever since that stupid Italy run…

We managed to get to Port Angeles, even considering who was driving. It was record timing that was for sure; twenty-five minutes flat.

Alice didn't even bother to go to every shop she saw today. We would walk by stores at a time before she actually got to one that she deemed worthy enough to be graced by her presence. A lot of the stores weren't even for my shopping needs. She'd go in there because of a sale, and she wanted to get something for me, or Jasper, but never could we find something she thought fit Edward.

I told her not to buy me anything, but every time I tried to say that, she refused to listen and openly ignored me. I rolled my eyes ever time she had me try something on; it's not like she didn't already know what would fit me or not.

When we reached Hollister she finally found something that had Edward written all over it. It was this nice black polo shirt, along with this dark navy blue zip up hoodie jacket. I loved it. And according to Alice, Edward would love it too.

With those two things, I also grabbed a pair of jeans to along with them. I figured that that was as good as I was going to get with Edward. I honestly couldn't think of anything else that could even begin to make Edward's Christmas better.

And yet, Alice had other things in mind. I don't know what she was thinking when she brought me to this store, but I about fainted when she started to pull me in by my arm.

"Victoria's Secret? Alice, are you _mad_?! Do you even _know_ who your brother is? He'd _die!_" I quietly yelled at her. She looked at me blankly for a moment before grinning away.

"That's the point," she said with a smirk and a wink, and dragged me in, literally, to the store.

And I'd never been more embarrassed in my life. I couldn't believe all the things she had me try on. I mean sure, I wear lacy things now days; I have ever since I figured Edward wanted me physically, but nothing was quite as… revealing as these. Who the hell needs a straight lace strapless push-up bra anyway if you're not even sleeping with someone to begin with?! Or better yet, a too tight corset made to make your waist look smaller and your hips look bigger and wait for you to faint from not being able to breathe. But it's all lacy and see-through, so don't even worry about it; it's obviously worth it.

I didn't even want to know what things she bought me, or didn't buy me. I wasn't interested in the least, and I made up my mind that I would never wear them in a million years anyway; or at least not until I was turned into a vampire and could actually _use_ these things.

Finally Alice drove us home and we made it back by ten, before a lot of the late sleeper shoppers began to arrive. I was very grateful for that. Somehow Alice managed to go on a shopping spree that only took about three hours. Today was definitely a miracle day.

I got back and quickly wrapped my present for Edward. I didn't need him to see what I got him, even though I'm sure he already did through Alice's mind. Which made me wonder, where was he right now anyway?

I walked up the stairs and went straight to mine and Edward's bedroom door. Before I had even had time to reach out my hand and grab the handle, Edward came flying out from our room.

"Hello, love," he said, putting on his perfect crooked smile while closing the door behind him.

I tried to sneak a peak inside to see what it was exactly he was hiding from me. If Edward was hiding things from me, that was just not a good sign in and of itself. He pushed me away from the door so that I couldn't see.

"Edward," I asked him with suspicion in my voice, "what's in our room? And why can't I go in there?"

"Oh that," he nodded his head back toward the door. "Oh, that's nothing, nothing at all. Just give me about five minutes, and you can walk right on in."

He turned the handle quickly and locked it before I was able to twist it and let myself in.

"Edward Cullen, you get your sorry butt out here this instant if you expect me to even sleep in the same _house_ as you! Do you hear me?" I fumed at him. This was ridiculous. This meant that he had gotten me something, and it was much, much too expensive.

He didn't come out, and so I left and strode toward Alice's room. At least she'd have me.

I knocked on her door lightly. "Alice, can I come in?"

Alice didn't answer. My head dropped.

"Alice?" I asked again.

I pushed open the door slightly and then felt two cold arms grab my shoulders and pull me back.

"Ouch! What is it today with people not letting me into rooms in this house?! Ugh!" I rubbed on my shoulders, trying to lessen the pain. It wasn't helping.

"Sorry," Alice said to me. "It's just, I've got lots of presents in there, and it wouldn't be good if you went in there just yet. And who else won't let you into rooms?"

I grimaced. "Edward is being difficult and won't even let me in my own bedroom. Would you care to explain?"

Alice was now biting on her bottom lip. She knew something. I knew she did, I just didn't know what _it_ was. "Alice. Now."

"I can't. You'll find out tomorrow, and you'll love me for it. _Trust_ me please."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine. But I swear to you, if he so much as spent anything over one hundred dollars on whatever it is that's in there," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it. It's much, much less than that I can assure you," Alice told me quickly. I sighed in defeat and began nodding my head absentmindedly.

Stone arms locked themselves around my waist. I turned around to glare up at Edward. It didn't last for long though; he had the saddest expression on his face right now.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry. You can go in there now. I just didn't expect you home so early. If I had known…"

"Forget it. You're forgiven. Let's just, go do something okay? It's Christmas Eve! We have to do something fun," I complained to him. I wasn't wasting our first Christmas together inside this house.

"Alright, I have an idea."

He grabbed me up in his arms and ran me down the stairs. He told me to put on a coat some warm socks.

He led me out the back door and picked me up again.

"Close your eyes, Bella," he commanded. My eyes slid closed and then we were off.

"Edward, you know that I don't mind the speed so much anymore," I hinted, wanting to open up my eyes to see where we are going.

"Nice try, Bella, but that's not why they're closed. We'll be t here in a minute."

The wind continued to rush by but when it stopped, it hadn't even been close to a minute like Edward had first said. He placed me down on my feet and then sat me down on something. I couldn't tell what it was. A bench maybe? Tree stump? I had no idea.

His cool hands began to untie my shoes and then slid them off my feet. My toes scrunched together because of the chill.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I screamed at him.

I could almost _hear_ the smile in his voice. "Relax, Bella. You'll be able to get up in a second."

I felt something else take the place of my shoe and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. He tied it on tightly and securely before lifting me up and pulling me close to his chest.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," he whispered gently into my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was so beautiful. The river was close by and the trees were still covered with snow everywhere. I saw that we were standing atop a pond and I smiled. I made my way to turn around and hug Edward for showing me such a pretty place but then realized where we were. We were standing on a _pond _and that could only mean one thing. I couldn't stop myself from turning now, and it was too late as I felt my feet start to come up from under me.

"Edward!" I screamed as I began to fly to the ground. He caught me up in his arms and pulled me close to him again. I stared down at me feet and gasped. He didn't.

"What are you _thinking?_" I cried at him. "Ice skates? You have got to be kidding! I trip on thin air, on a flat surface, and you take me to go _ice skating_?" I asked him in disbelief. Surely even Edward wasn't that stupid.

All he did was grin down at me. "Bella, love, it's all in who you're with. I won't let you fall," he promised me before taking my hand.

I wouldn't really move at first. I couldn't force my legs to do so. They were frozen stiff from fright. Finally Edward just tugged me along with him.

I don't know how many times I fell within the first five minutes, but I knew for sure that I was going to have some bruises in the morning, and it was definitely not going to be comfortable.

After a little longer of attempting to keep me standing on the ice, Edward finally gave up.

"Thank you," I said, feeling my heart rate finally begin to slow.

"I didn't say we were done. Come here," he smiled at me.

I couldn't help but follow him when he looked at me that way.

He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest. He had me facing forward so that he was behind me.

"Alright, now just lift your foot same time as mine. Or you can even just put them straight and let me do the driving alright."

I nodded my head fervently and decided to do the latter; it'd be easier to not let my feet trip up if I did it that way.

He started off slow at first, just going around this pond, gently swaying from side to side. I liked this. Just letting him guide me, show me where to go. I leaned my head back on his chest.

I started to move my feet just a little bit. I figured that I couldn't just let Edward do all the work. I realized again, too late, that I should have just stayed how I was.

My feet got all tangled up in themselves and managed to take over Edward's legs as well. We both went flying to the ice and no matter Edward could do, he couldn't save us both from this.

He twisted me in his arms so that he landed on his back with me on top of him.

I curled up against his chest and rubbed my nose on him, breathing him in.

"Smooth Edward," I muttered to him and he laughed.

"I thought it was rather fun actually."

I grunted.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't all bad now was it? I thought for a moment there that you were actually enjoying yourself."

I sighed in agreement. "Alright, I was for a little bit there. Until I started to move that is."

He laughed his musical laugh again and this time I joined him. I tried to turn myself so that I would be more comfortable and I felt pain shoot through my foot and arm.

"Do you have somewhere that hurts?" he asked, slightly concerned.

I grimaced a little before answering. "Yeah, my ankle hurts a little and my arm, but it's okay. It'll be fine," I assured him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do I need to kiss them better?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

I glanced down at my foot then back up at him. "Yeah, I think so. Right here," I tried to point it out to him. He smiled before he bent low to press his lips to my ankle. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

"Where on your arm?" he asked in a low voice.

I pointed again on my arm and he kissed it softly again. He continued kissing up my arm and across my shoulder to my neck.

"You know," I started, trying to make a coherent sentence, "I think my face and lips hurt a little too. Maybe you ought to kiss those better as well."

I felt him smile against the skin on my neck. He continued to kiss and lick his way up my neck until he reached my lips.

"My pleasure," he mumbled against them before pressing his lips firmly to mine.

We lay on that ice for a while, until he finally pulled back so I could breathe. I didn't want to let go of the hold I had on him right now, but he seemed to be not willing to budge. I went to kiss him again, but he gently dodged out of the way. Instead I turned my head and began kissing up his neck.

"You know," I said again, "your family still hasn't gone on that hunting trip," I reminded him.

I heard him moan slightly as I bit his skin softly. "Bella," he whispered so low I could hardly hear it.

"Bella, love, stop. Not here," he said with a little more confidence. "Not now, later."

I stopped abruptly and let my head slump against his chest again. He reached down and pulled my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Soon, Bella," he promised again. "Soon."

He brought my lips to his once again for a few more seconds before pulling away again.

He got up and reached for me.

"Come on. It's late, we need to head back. You need to sleep before Santa Claus comes tonight," he laughed.

I looked around and realized that it was dark. I didn't know that we had been out that long. Maybe ice skating was more fun than I had given it credit for.

Edward picked me up and ran me back to his place in no time. He brought us both up the stairs and walked us into our room. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was already past ten.

I slowly walked over into the bathroom and suddenly realized how very tired I was. Looked like it was going to be an early night for me.

I changed my clothes and got into my silky pajamas before walking back out to the room to meet Edward. He lifted me up on the bed and lay down next to me with his arm wrapped gently around my waist.

He kissed my cheek and forehead softly before whispering, "Good night love," in my ear. He began humming my lullaby, and within minutes my eyes drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Surprises

_**A/N:Hello again! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's all about their Christmas day, and such, so I hope you like it. And please, be sure to read the author's not toward the end.. you might want the heads up so you don't want to kill me.. or think somethings coming when it's not.. Well, anyway, that's all! Read and Review, please.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5 Christmas Surprises**

I knew I was still asleep, but just barely since I was so cold. The edges of alertness were slowly creeping back, but I pushed them away. I was dreaming, I dreamed most nights, but I just couldn't figure out why I would make myself freeze to death in a dream. I was so cold, I was sure Edward could feel me shivering. I would have expected him to pull a blanket over me by now, but I never got any warmer.

My voice broke through the fog that was sleep. "Edward," I mumbled, reaching my arms out, only to hit something hard. I yanked my hand back quickly and began rubbing my knuckles with my other hand. It hurt.

I realized then that I was still cold. I poked my eyes open through the lashes and looked down at my hand. My eyes went wide when I saw what was making me cold much farther down my body.

Edward's hands and lips were trailing up my leg with soft touches and butterfly kisses. My breath was already becoming unsteady and shallow just from realizing what he was doing. He stopped at my knee then tugged my hand free from my grasp. Kissing each of my fingertips, he continued up my arm and across my shoulder to my collar bone.

He licked and kissed his way up my neck until he reached my ear. My eyes slid closed again as I tried to steady my breath. He slowly, softly sucked on my ear before whispering in his velvety voice, "Merry Christmas Bella."

I was hyperventilating now; I couldn't seem to get enough breath. I sure wasn't cold anymore; if anything I was heating up and my heart was racing much too fast. Edward looked at me then straight in the eye his own all ablaze and full of love. He gave me a small smile before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine softly.

Even though it was early, my body knew how to react to his touch. My hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His legs were on either side of me, the lower part of his body lying on top of me with his upper weight being held up by his forearms on the sides of my head. His hands were tangling in my hair and memorizing my face.

His tongue brushed across my lower lips and I took in a jagged breath before letting him in. I was already getting too dizzy; I knew he'd break the kiss soon to let me breathe.

And just as I had expected, he pulled away and pressed his ear lightly to my heart. He smiled as he listened to it beat so fast, ready to fly away from my chest. As he heard it slow and beat a regular pace, he looked up at me again with loving eyes.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked me.

It took me a moment before I could process what he had said. Just because my heart was functioning correctly, didn't mean that my brain was working right quite yet.

"Exquisite," I told him with a smile. He grinned back at me.

"That's good to hear."

"So, how as your night? Did you find something to do with yourself?"

Something flashed across his face and in his eyes, but he quickly smoothed it over before I could detect what emotion it was. "It was splendid. It never ceases to amaze me how… entertaining your dreams are."

My face turned red. What had he heard? I tried frantically to remember what I had dreamed of, but I couldn't remember for the life of me. I looked at him through narrow eyes. "What did you hear?"

He laughed at my expression. "You'll find out soon enough," was all he said leaving me confused as he jumped up off the bed.

"Come on, Alice has been waiting for you to get up for the past two hours."

I looked over at the clock. It was only seven in the morning! "Two _hours_?! It's barely seven o'clock! What could she have that is so fantastic she wanted me up two hours ago?!"

He smiled crookedly at me. "You'll just have to wait and see."

I grumpily got up off the bed and walked straight for the bathroom. I pulled out a toothbrush and brushed my teeth thoroughly before coming back out to Edward's waiting arms. He gave me a tight hug before picking me up in his arms and taking me downstairs to meet with the rest of the family.

"Finally!" Alice screamed excitedly when she saw us come through into the living area. I couldn't help but laugh a little at how I saw her dressed. She had pajamas on! "Merry Christmas Bella! I've been waiting forever for you. Okay everybody, come in it's time to start opening our presents!" she cried, though anything louder than a whisper really wasn't necessary in this household.

The rest of the family came in with us and sat around the huge Christmas tree they had gotten. I stared in amusement as I noticed the whole family was in pj's. Edward looked at me questioningly as I chuckled quietly, but I just shook my head at him. He raised an eyebrow at me in frustration. I guess not reading my mind was still a bother to him.

"It's just that you're all in pajamas," I told him, laughing in between every few words I spoke. I looked at everyone around the room, and continued snickering.

Rosalie looked perfect as always; I envied her the fact she could not even try to get ready and she still looked picturesque. Her pajamas were a silky red, but much more revealing than I would ever manage to feel comfortable with. The tank top was short in the front and short on the bottom, but I had to admit I loved the pants.

Next to her was Emmett and I thought I'd die laughing. I couldn't believe what he was wearing! They looked like they belonged in the kids section at Macy's! He had one of those flannel long sleeved shirts with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles logo on the front with every turtle character looking like they were trying to attack something. The pants to match were purple flannel ones and he had socks to match. The sad thing about all of this; it was so Emmett.

Jasper looked like a normal person at least. He just had some normal pajama pants with a shirt that matched. Although it was plain, you could tell it had style; there was no way that Alice would let him wear something that was any less than her par of fashion.

Alice also looked much more 'down to earth' than her per usual. She only had a matching set of silky pajamas. The top was a button up with some pants to go with. The pattern though, was very un-Alice like. Who would have thought she had a thing for penguins?

Carlisle and Esme were classic. I couldn't believe that I probably couldn't have been able to figure this one out even if I had all day to think about it. I should have known that Carlisle would have on scrubs, along with Esme. Why pay for pajamas when you had free comfortable ones from your job?

And then there was Edward. It looks like he really didn't carry on the tradition of wearing 'nicer' pajamas Christmas morning. Not that I was really complaining; he looked extremely gorgeous in his tighter than usual undershirt and plaid pajama bottoms. He didn't have slippers or socks, and all I could say was that his feet were absolutely adorable; and that's coming from someone who's afraid of feet.

I looked down at myself and grimaced. I was the one that was completely underdressed, and by far the most ugly-looking. Not that I considered myself ugly, but next to these people, you couldn't help but feel that way in their god-like presence. I just had on an old t-shirt from phoenix that was at least two sizes too big, with sweats probably could have drowned me.

I sighed heavily and then something from the side caught my attention. Alice couldn't stop bouncing.

"Bella you're first! Open Edward's first!" she screamed at me.

I was a little taken aback by her enthusiasm. It's not like I didn't already know what it was he got me, it was sitting out in the garage…

"Alright Alice, where is it?" I asked with a sigh. I was already not liking this Christmas. I could tell already that there was way too much money spent on the production, and in particular, presents on me.

Edward lifted me up from off his lap and tugged at my hand to follow. I sighed and grudgingly went with him. Yay for cars…

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "Behave. I know you already know what it is, but play nice."

I looked at him with narrow eyes at first then gave him a fake cheesy grin. "Sure," I said a little too perky, and he just laughed as he opened the door up for me.

I smiled a little as I saw that it now had a huge ginormous bow on top of it. He must have spent some time on that thing. I had to give it to him, it looked nice, navy blue color and all.

"So," Alice piped in from behind us, "what do you think?"

I laughed at her. "Alice, you already have seen my reaction! Why don't you tell me how I like it?"

She grinned at me and ran at me with open arms. "Oh, I'm so glad you like it! Come on; let's go take a test drive!"

Just as Alice began pulling me along with her to the car, Edward's hand caught mine and brought him back to his chest.

"I think not Alice," he stated with a chuckle. "Don't you think we ought to, you know, open the rest of the presents before we go off and use them?"

"Alright, alright," she said with a huff and walked back into the house, her energy completely deflated. I couldn't have that. It was Christmas, and it was _Alice_ we were talking about here. She was never _not_ perky.

I walked up from behind her and whispered, "We'll go as soon as it's all done and over with okay? You can even drive first," I promised her.

Her eyes went wide and she jumped on me. "Oh Bella you're the best sister in the world! I will so get you a new—"

"No, no more gifts. I think you've done enough in that department Alice," I laughed at her as we all walked back in and sat down.

We didn't get finished opening all the gifts until _after_ noon. I never thought that opening Christmas presents could last that long, but I was definitely proved otherwise. I guess that is only to be expected when you practically have limitless amounts of money piling up in your bank account.

I couldn't list everything everyone got even if I wanted to and had paid perfect attention. There was just so much _stuff_. For heaven's sake, I couldn't even tell you everything _I_ got off the top of my head!

I seemed to alright with my presents. They all appeared to be satisfied with what I got them, even though I felt bad about what little it was. Emmett even laughed when he opened my gift to him. It was just a note saying, "You have free laughing rights at me for a week. Do whatever shameful and embarrassing thing to me you can, because you'll never get this chance again."

After I wrapped that gift up, I kind of felt stupid. I probably shouldn't have done that; who knew what he would do to me? But I figured it was the best thing I could get him, and it totally made his day.

After all the presents were handed out and unwrapped we started playing some of the games we'd gotten. Who'd have thought that vampires played board games on a regular basis? I guess it made sense, having all that time at night doing nothing…

I ate some breakfast, or rather lunch I guess it was, and then we played a few rounds of _Settlers of Catan_, as well as _Risk._ I was proud to be able to say that I kicked all of their butts in _Settlers_, but sadly got my head wiped across the floor in _Risk. _I never really was a _Risk_ fan.

Because I had promised Alice we'd go for a drive, immediately after that she dragged me out to my new Audi, and took me to look around at Forks; not that there was much to see. Although I suppose that it did look better than usual since there were Christmas lights all aglow everywhere, so it wasn't all bad.

She took me over by Charlie's house so that I could tell him a merry Christmas and give him his present. He was all excited to see Alice there with me, and wished he could have come over during the day to see the rest of the Cullen's. He told me that he'd gone down to the Black's house for the day, and celebrated Christmas there.

I asked him how Jake was doing. Alice watched me cautiously as I did so, and I rolled my eyes at her. That whole family needed to get over that whole 'my best friend is a werewolf' git.

Charlie told me that Jake was actually doing quite well. He said that it was really hard for him at first, having me gone and married off, but that he was still happy for me knowing that I was happy. He also said that Jake was with a new girl now, that they were joined at the hip, never leaving each others' side. Her name was Elise, and, according to my dad, she was a sweet and great girl for Jacob.

I couldn't help it as a tear rolled down my cheek slightly. I knew this would happen, I had _hoped_ this would happen, but I hadn't thought of how it would affect me. And I hadn't thought it would happen so _soon. _But at the same time, I was _glad. _Glad that it could finally be over, that I could finally be free of this hold Jacob had on me. I knew I'd always love him, but now, knowing he was doing well, I could move on with no strings attached. Edward would be glad to hear this I was sure.

My eyes hadn't stopped the waterworks yet, so Charlie hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head, trying to comfort me. I smiled up at him slightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you dad," I told him, giving him another bear hug. "Tell Jake I said hi the next time you see him, and that I'm happy for him. Also, let him now I'm coming to visit him in the next few days. I want to see him."

"Alright Bells. I will. I love you, honey. I'm glad I got to see you again," he said gruffly. He still wasn't used to showing so much emotion yet.

He gave me another big hug before he let me go. He still wasn't really used to me not living with him. I told him I'd come over tomorrow and cook him a real dinner, and refused. I told him that it didn't matter what he said, I was going to cook for my dad, and he finally agreed to it. I knew his stomach wouldn't be able to refuse.

By the time Alice and I got back, it was already past nine o'clock, and way past my dinner time. Esme offered to go in and cook me something, and so I let her knowing that she would never let me refuse.

I ate heartily and probably had much more than I should have. But I figured that it wasn't my fault Esme knew how to cook a good roast. After having me around for so long, she actually became quite good at a lot of these cooking things. She even started to be able to tolerate the smell now and then, and enjoying it every once in a while too.

Just as I was about to take up my new copy of _Wuthering Heights_, pajamas, iPod, wads of cash, and everything else, Alice started screaming again.

"Bella! I almost forgot! I've got one more present for you!"

I groaned at her and gave her a dirty look. "Oh, honestly Alice! Don't I have enough already?" I asked holding up all the things that were piled up in my arms.

"Nope, this one is special. You can't not take this one. Besides I already see you using it so open up silly!"

I scrunched up my nose a little as Edward took all my things from me and I took the box from her. The question kept running through my head, _should I be worried about this_?

I tugged at the paper slowly at first, and then looked at the box. It was just a brown one made of cardboard, just like any other gift. How bad could it really be?

Then I felt Edward stiffen next to me. I shifted my eyes to look up at him, and he was whiter than his normal pale, staring at Alice with wide eyes. That worried me a bit, as did the look _in_ his eyes. I couldn't tell exactly what it was; worry, anxiety, hatred… and was that a hint of lust?

My eyes narrowed at Alice. She better not have.

I opened the box slowly, and peaked through the whole with one eye. When I saw what it was my other eye flew open and they both went wide.

"You didn't!" I accused Alice quickly, pointing a finger at her. "You _so_ did not do this! No, no, no, _NO!_" I groaned and fell into Edward's chest. "Alice how could you?" I cried at her.

She gave me a smirk. "You'll find out soon enough," was all she said before bouncing her way back over to Jasper to sit in his lap. I eyed her suspiciously; what the hell was that supposed to mean?

I looked up at Edward who had now put on an innocent little face. My eyes narrowed. "Did you have something to do with this?" I asked him.

"Me?" he mocked. "Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"Oh really," I asked again. "So this," I said pulling the box out fully and taking out its contents, "had nothing to do with you?" I stared at him expectantly.

He started to look a little embarrassed by what he saw then turned away. "Bella, love, honestly, I really didn't do this one."

I glared at him, and stuffed the stupid, what could I even call it? _Scrap_ of material back in its box where it belonged. "Sure you didn't. Suuuure you didn't," I continued muttering as I grabbed my new presents and walked toward the stairs.

I walked up them by myself until the very top when I started to fall backwards, back down from the way I came.

Edward had me in his arms then and was holding me up gently. "Careful there, love. Don't need you getting hurt tonight," he said with a smirk. I eyed him suspiciously again. What was with the way he was acting tonight?

I had just made it to our bedroom door when I heard Alice scream up at us.

"Hey, we're going on that hunting trip now Edward! Bye Bella! Love you, and I'll talk to you when we get back!"

"Bye Alice!" I yelled back and shoved the door open. _Honestly, what could she possibly need—_

My body froze. My eyes were blinking rapidly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was this Emmett and Rosalie's room, because I knew as sure as pigs didn't fly that this was _not_ Edward's and mine.

Candles were alight throughout the room. The bed was made with dark blue everything, comforter, pillows, quilt; even a silk blanket. Freesia flowers were everywhere and petals were strewn upon the floor.

I felt something cold take away the things that were piled up in my hands. I still didn't move.

"Edward," I asked in a small voice, "what's this?"

Two cold arms snaked their way around my waist from behind me. I felt cold breath on my neck and a velvety voice whisper, "You're special Christmas present," in that extremely sexy, husky way that I wasn't sure I liked or not.

I felt Edward's lips on my neck and could smell his wonderful fragrance coming off of him. I started to go light-headed and dazzled. I had to think quickly to figure things out before I turned into putty in his hands.

"Christmas present?" I asked weakly.

He smiled against my skin. His mouth made its way to my ear. "I promised you soon, didn't I? Is this soon enough for you?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

My heart started to beat fast, my cheeks turned an unnatural red color and I felt my body heat up, even with his cold touch.

"Human moment," I said quickly and grabbed the stupid little box Alice had given me as a 'present'. That little sneak; working with Edward on this. However, I had to admit that I was perfectly fine with Edward's end of this.

I pulled out the very small material and stared at it warily as if it were going to eat me. Did I dare use this? There was hardly anything there!

I decided that, yes, I would, especially after all the trouble Edward went through to do all of this. I breathed in deeply and changed my clothes into that… lingerie. I supposed I could look at it this way; at least Alice hadn't bought me a thong. That would not have been pleasant. No need for a first time thong usage and a first time… doing other things.

I looked at the stupid box again and noticed a note that was there. I pulled it out and read.

_There's more from where that came from._

My eyes widened again. Stupid Alice, once was bad enough. I glanced into the mirror again and took in everything I was wearing. The panties were more like boy shorts (something I'd have to thank Alice for later) but the top was what I was more worried about. It was all a nice cute color, blue of course, and it covered the right places for sure, but there just wasn't _enough _coverage around my stomach. There was a see through wispy-like material that came from the bridge point on the bra that flowed down triangularly and exposed my stomach. It covered my back all the way around, but it was still see-through. I didn't know how I liked it. But I didn't really have much of a choice. I took in another deep breath before I walked out of the door and into our room. It was now or never.

_(A/N: **They don't do anything, so you don't have to like, stop reading because you're afraid of it. I don't write that, sorry to disappoint some people.. it's just not gunna happen.. They make out, yes.. get over it.)**_

I looked immediately to the bed and froze. Edward hadn't changed a bit what he was wearing, but the way he was lying there, it was just… exotic. I didn't think I'd ever found him as appealing as I did just then.

Edward looked over at me and I heard him gasp. He got up swiftly and walked to me in three powerful strides.

"Bella," he whispered as he reached me.

I blushed uncontrollably at the way he stared at my body. I was getting far too self-conscious now.

He lifted a finger and placed it under my chin, turning my eyes to his. They were turning a dark brown now, showing his hunger for my body.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. You look beautiful," he whispered in that husky voice again. His lips pressed firmly to mine, and I officially decided that I loved that voice.

I kissed him back, hungrily almost. His tongue almost immediately requested entrance to my mouth and I opened mine willingly. The coolness of his in my mouth felt so amazing, so inviting. He walked backwards slightly, bringing me with him. Pressing me up against the wall, he continued to kiss me everywhere. His left hand left my body and reached for my leg, pulling it up and hitching it around his hip.

He grabbed the other leg as well and pulled it up too. His hands dropped to my butt to hold me firmly against his body as he carried me away.

Dropping me onto the bed, he crouched over me, straddling me. He was breathing heavily though he didn't need the breath at all. I didn't think I was breathing at all the way my head was beginning to hurt, but sure enough, quick shallow breaths were coming in to my lungs.

He brought his lips down to mine again and I attacked him. My hands tangled in his hair and begged him to go farther. His hands stayed firmly planted on my neck and face as I continued to kiss him harder.

I finally released his face from my grip and brought them down to the hem of his shirt, tugging it slightly.

He grinned against my lips and let me start to pull it up across his body.

I couldn't help the noise that escaped my lips when I felt his abs and chest, the cold hardness of his skin. He pulled away from me slightly, and let the shirt come off from his body. I kissed his shoulder and neck softly and he played with my hair.

He started to bring his lips back down to mine, and his hand reached over to the strap that was holding my top together. Slowly sliding it down my shoulder he whispered to me, his lips touching mine, "Merry Christmas, Bella. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6 Jake

**_A/N: Alright, I'm sorry I'm awful at updating. It's been like a week. But I promise you, within this week, the story will be over, and everything will be done and there will be no more hanging! There'll only be 2 more chapters, tops.. so yeah. However, if you all don't mind the wait, I might be willing to continue the story, if you'd like. But in order to tell me, you must review! It all depends on you guys. As of right now, I'm not really willing to, because it doesn't seem like many people like it. So unless I get ANY sort of feedback, we're ending with the two chapters. Sound good? Alright, Hope you enjoy!! And Happy New Year all. Hope everyone had fun!! Read and Review, please.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6 Jake**

I woke up in shock. I couldn't believe Edward had actually made love to me last night. I leaned back slightly and pressed against Edward. I felt his lips brush through my hair and I couldn't help but smile.

"Morning, love," he whispered to me, fanning his cool breath on my skin. I shivered.

"Good morning," I said back to him, turning in his arms.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked a look of concern on his face.

Smiling up at him I replied. "Perfectly. I was so exhausted; I don't remember even stirring at all in the middle of the night."

He grinned down at me; his eyes alight with the same hunger as they were last night. "That good was I?" he smirked and brushed his fingers across my cheek which was now red I'd wager.

I looked down at his bare chest. "I cannot begin to describe the way you felt, the way you made me feel like I was the only one in the world."

"Bella, you _are _my world," he reminded me. I felt myself blush this time and he leaned down to capture my lips with his.

He was much gentler this morning, much different than he was the night before. I didn't mind though. In fact I kind of liked the new slowed down pace from last night's events. I think I almost preferred it now that I had tasted both sides of what Edward could do.

Don't get me wrong, I was dissatisfied in no way at all. It was Edward, so of course he was perfect at it, just like everything else he set his mind to. But that didn't mean that every once in a while, a slowed down, gentler, and more sweet pace didn't mean more than the rushed and frantic lust filled way.

He pulled away when he could see that my breathing was becoming shallow. He grinned down at me with my favorite smile. I smiled up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he sighed back to me.

I got up off the bed and pulled on some clothes. I was way too worn out last night to even think about getting up to put something on before I fell asleep. If I got cold enough, Edward would have done something to make sure I was still toasty warm.

He followed my lead and pulled on the closest thing he could reach. He looked absolutely adorable when he 'woke up' in the mornings. His hair was more in disarray than usual and I couldn't help but chuckle as I noticed he actually looked tired. That meant that it was hunting time for him.

"You're going out to hunt today aren't you?" I asked him with a sigh.

He wrapped his arms around my waist before answering. "Yes, I'm sorry, Bella. But last night took much more restraint than I was thinking it would, and I'm pretty worn out now. I won't be long though, I promise."

I shook my head at him frantically. 'Don't be ridiculous! It's fine. I'd rather have you well fed than to have you come back early on accounts of worrying about me. I'll, go and see Jacob. I still haven't done that yet, and we leave in a couple days."

He gave a slight grimace at the mention of Jake's name. I had to roll my eyes.

"Wasn't it _your_ idea that I go to see him? I mean honestly, if you didn't really want me to go then why did you even mention it on the way here?" I asked him incredulously.

"No, it's not that. I do think that you need to see him Bella, but that doesn't mean that I like it any better. I don't like thinking about you being near that _dog_ when I'm not around."

I stared up at him, trying to figure him out. I could see that there was an underlying reason behind him being a little stubborn, and I wanted to figure it out.

"What else is there Edward?" He looked at me funny. "Come on, I know there's something else bothering you. What is it?"

He gave an exasperated sigh and turned his head away. "I just, I can't shake the feeling that something might happen while I'm away."

I shook my head. "Edward. I was around that pack for how long before you came back to me?" He winced. "Sorry, but honestly. They didn't hurt me even this last summer when you were all working together. I'll be fine, Edward. Trust me please," I begged him.

"That's not what I was worried about," he said, keeping his head turned. "I'm more afraid that Jacob will try to take advantage of you …" he trailed off.

I gasped in horror. Did he really have so little faith in me? "Edward, how could you think I could ever do that to you?"

"No, no Bella, that's not what I meant. It's just, he might try something, and I know you'd never go along with it, but I just… I don't want his lips anywhere near you," he finally grumbled to me.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Such an over-reactor. "Edward, nothing will happen like that." I held up my wrist to his face. "What does this mean to you? Or better yet," I turned my hand so my ring was straight in his face, "what about this?"

He looked down at the floor as I stared at him. I was a little frustrated with this all now. How could he still be acting like this? It just didn't make sense, even if he hadn't been the one to suggest my going to see Jake.

"Bella, I don't want you to get hurt," he finally spoke. I opened my mouth to protest, but the beat me to the punch. "It's not like that. I don't mean that emotionally you'll be hurt by this, but physically…" his voice trailed off.

I cocked my head to the side and stared at him questioningly. "Huh?" was the brilliant response I came up with.

"Don't you remember the first time around? You broke your hand," he said softly, bringing up his hand to lace his fingers with mine.

I gave his hand a squeeze before I spoke. "Oh, Edward. Nothing is going to happen. Please, just let me do this. Everything will be fine I promise. And if he _does_ do anything, you have my permission to break his face okay?" I asked with a smile.

He finally looked up into my eyes and gave me a half-hearted smile. "Alright, Bella. Please be safe though." He brought my hand to his lips and pressed them softly against my skin. "I love you," he said.

I sighed. Wrapping my arms around his neck I hugged him close. I breathed in his heady scent as I buried my nose in his chest. "I love you, too. Never forget that," I muttered to him. I knew he heard me.

He tilted my head upwards to look at him, and bent his neck down. His lips pressed firmly to mine for a second before he released me entirely.

"Go on then. I'll be here when you get back."

I gave him one last tight hug before I walked out of our room and down the stairs toward the garage to get into my new Audi.

I didn't even think about getting breakfast this morning, and I regretted that as soon as I was halfway to La Push. I could have even had a bowl of cereal and it wouldn't have spilt over; that's how nice the little Audi drove.

I had to admit, even though it was completely over the top, I did rather enjoy my new car. It was the right color, had those black leather seats; even seat warmers were there, which I was most grateful for on this brisk morning. If it wasn't so darn expensive, this is probably a car I would have wanted for myself. But there was still my truck.

Oh, my truck. It was still out in the garage of the Cullen household how it had been for the past eight months. I had to beg and plead with them all not to ruin it or take it away, and it stayed in that garage unused and abused. I felt bad for my little baby. That car and I had had some good times back in the day. I couldn't bear to part with such a memory as it. It was my first friend in Forks.

I started to get antsy as soon as I reached the boundary line. My nerves were definitely getting the best of me. I knew that I had to see Jacob, and I knew that I wanted to too, but after all that had happened, I was scared.

I had married Edward, against Jake's better judgment, and had gone back on the love that I felt for him. I chose vampires over werewolves, and I wasn't so sure that Jake would ever be able to get over that. I felt his pain that day I left him. His pain was my pain too, and I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle all the pain and emotions that were sure to follow the moment I saw Jacob's dark eyes boring into mine.

I pulled the car to a stop as I reached the faded red house. I was shaking by the time I got the courage to push the door open and start walking toward the Black's doorsteps. I rocked on my feet for a bit, back and forth, heel to toe, before I finally brought my fist to the door and knocked.

I was half-hoping that no one would be home. But those hopes were put to smithereens as the door started to creek open and a very drowsy and wary Jacob stumbled inside the doorframe. I bit down on my lip. He looked awful.

One look and Jacob froze. He blinked a few times in complete shock before he started shaking his head wildly, making sure that he wasn't going insane.

He continued to stare for a minute and then shook his head sadly as he began shutting the door.

"Sam was right," he muttered as he pushed the door close, "I am going insane."

I stopped the door just before it shut in my face. "Jake. You're not going insane. It's me." I paused for a moment as he started to look up at me. "It's Bella."

His eyes grew wide when he realized that I wasn't a mirage and he swung the door open wide.

"Bella!" he cried as he pulled me into one of those 'I can't breathe' type hugs. He didn't release his grasp for a long time until he looked down at my face and saw that I was turning blue.

"Oh, sorry," he said, grinning down at me.

I smiled up at him. "Hey Jake."

"Hey," he said, and his face suddenly began to darken. Was that a blush on his face?

I saw movement behind him. I peaked around him to see what or who was there; Jake tried to block my view.

"Jake, dog-on-it! Stop it! Who is that?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He gave me a half-hearted smile. "Um, well, uh, Bella, this is… this is Elise."

Jacob moved out of the way so that I could see a girl standing behind him, with a beautiful smile upon her face. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was very pretty. She had that dark skin that I could only dream about, and these beautiful dark brown eyes that reminded me of Jake's. She had on a tank top and really short shorts, and this outfit only emphasized the hourglass perfect figure that she had. Her short black hair was everywhere. It looked like she had just woken up. I gave her a wave, and then a incredulous look to Jacob.

His eyes widened again when he saw me look at him funny. "No, no it's not like that Bella. It's not like that at all," he promised me.

I snorted. "Suuuure it's not Jake. Sure it's not." I started giggling. What was with me?

He threw his head back in frustration and rummaged his hands through his hair. "Oh, how to explain this? How do I tell her about this?" he muttered. I didn't know that I was supposed to hear him talking to himself.

I stood there and waited impatiently. I strummed my fingers along the side of the door. Honestly, if it was that he'd slept with the girl… I guess that would be fair. It stung a little to think about that, but I left him. I was surprised Billy would allow such behavior from Jake however.

I got sick of waiting for an explanation from him. "Just spit it out Jake."

He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Bella look. It's not entirely what you think it is. Well, it is, but it's not. It's just. I love you Bells, but just not in that way anymore. I mean… agh." He turned around and stared at Elise. She gave a warm smile back to him, and started to walk toward him. Jacob wrapped his arms around her lovingly and stared into Elise's eyes. He started to get lost in them, and seemed to forget about me.

My eyes were glued to them. I'd seen this look before. It's the way Sam looked at Emily, the way Edward looked at me; the way that meant no one else mattered.

Jake imprinted. Jake had moved on from me. He'd done exactly as I had hoped he would.

I just didn't expect it to hurt as bad as it did.

"Aw, Jake you could have just said so!" I said to him. I figured it was better to just play the tough girl instead of being the hurt lovesick girl, especially when I was already married.

He looked at me, giving me a half-hearted smile. "Why don't you come in for a while Bells. There's a lot of things we need to catch up on."

I grinned at him and nodded. I wanted to talk to him. I needed to know everything. Maybe by talking, I wouldn't feel so bad or so sick anymore. He held the door open for me, and I stepped inside. It was amazing how much at home I felt here.

A jolt of pain shot through me. This could have been my home.

I shook off the feeling of pain and sat down on Jake's couch, across from him and Elise. I chose Edward, and I was happy with him. This wasn't my home. I always knew it never would be. This only proved my point.

I smiled warmly at him and her, and waited patiently for him to begin to talk.

"Well, where should I begin?" he asked, a huge grin on his face. But it wasn't just any grin; it was _my_ grin. But I realized that that was no longer true; it was Elise's.


	7. Chapter 7 Fairy Tale Endings

**_A/N: Yay! Finally another chapter. Alright I'm pretty sure that the next one will be the last chapter. Anyway, that being said, I'll let you all read and enjoy. Well.. yeah. Anyway, I hope you like it, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. :). I promise to have this story done tomorrow. If I don't.. well you can yell at me, but... No you know what? I'll just have it done tomorrow. Or.. well it may be today, seeing as it's past Midnight here.. anyway you get the picture. Enjoy:D_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Fairy-Tale Endings**

After we all sat down, with Elise in his lap and me opposite them, Jake began his tale. He went all through the last few months, until he got to this moment. He remembered so much, and so well and detailed. He told me how at first, when he'd gotten the wedding invitation from Edward, that for weeks he stayed in his wolf form to hide from the pain. He would run around all throughout the woods in the area, but soon had to travel further. He was grateful to Sam that he didn't let anyone change and have to deal with Jake and his pain. But he had said that he wished he could have somehow let everyone know that he was doing alright, and was still alive.

He told me how he'd come to our wedding, but had stayed far away, watching me from afar. He had given a small whimper at the end of it when I kissed Edward, and then ran off back into the woods to wallow in the pain. He was proud of himself for sticking with his promise of always being there for me, but he still hated admitting defeat. Although Edward had already notified me of this part of our whole wedding and hearing Jacob, I was glad he felt the urge to tell me, and yet also saddened by it. I liked knowing that he was at my wedding, even if he couldn't _really_ be there. But it hurt me to know that I had hurt him so bad that I had caused him to run away from civilization and turn is back on the world, as it were.

About week after I had left to go to college, he was finally able to come back to La Push in his human form. Everyone was excited and happy to see him back and know that he was doing okay, and coping with things. People would stop by to see him all the time, but after a short while, it became tedious and he all but sent them away. After a few days, everything calmed down, and the people around La Push stopped coming to see him.

He didn't really do much that summer, except mope around a lot. It's not that he didn't try to start over with life, he told me, it was just that there was nothing that seemed to be able to make him happy anymore. He tried to find something, anything to bring him some sort of joy, but he couldn't find anything, not even his mechanics. That didn't even interest him anymore. It only made things worse, remembering of how I had used to go in there with him all the time and watch him work on the motorcycles.

Jake explained things in a way that felt as if I were there. As if I were the one experiencing what he'd experienced, like looking at it from a first person's point of view, not a random third person. It wasn't like it was a story, but my life.

Billy was constantly worrying about him. He tried so hard to get Jake to respond to someone, _anyone, _even his closest friends, but nothing seemed to work. This only harbored more worry. He had seen what happened to me when Edward had left, how I stopped hanging out with friends, and he knew how Jake had felt about me. He was afraid he'd turn into a practically empty shell like I had once been. I couldn't really blame Billy for thinking that; I was worried about it too, even if I was the reason it had all happened to Jake in the first place.

Quil and Embry had forced Jake to come out of his garage and shell when Quil's cousin from the Makah reservation came down to visit him. Jake said he didn't want to at first, but reluctantly went because he started to see how worried Billy was for him, and wanted to comfort him some.

Jake knocked on the Ateara's door and waited patiently for someone to answer. Embry came bursting through the door and swung it widely open with a smirk playing on his lips. Jake had been grinning at his friend's antics when he saw her, sitting in the chair closest to the door by the table. Quil had failed to mention that his cousin was a _girl_.

Jake said that he just stared at her for the longest time, that he couldn't take his eyes off her. It's not that she was beautiful; that wasn't all of it. There was just _something. _Although her beauty was incredible, her dark skin darkened more from the sun, and her raven black hair flowing down her back stick straight. Quil gasped when he saw the look in Jake's eyes; when he saw the look of such caring and such devotion that it felt like it'd kill someone who was intruding. Quil knew the look better than almost anyone. He knew immediately that Jake had imprinted.

From that time on, Elise and Jake were practically inseparable. It was the summer so Elise was down a lot more often than she would have been during the school year. At first they were only friends; extremely good friends even if Jake was impossibly attracted to her. She would be too, given a little time.

She hadn't had many friends back on the Makah reservation, and what ones she did have weren't exactly being the greatest of friends. Jake became the best friend she had, the best she _could_ ever have.

I couldn't help but notice the similarities between Elise and I. It sounded so familiar to my story with Jake. My friends didn't really care so much about me anymore, so I came to see family, how I considered the Blacks, and ended up becoming best friends with him. And eventually fell in love with him too.

After a while, Elise needed a lover, more than a friend. She wanted what other teenagers had, wanted that companionship, and in Jake, she was finally able to have it. They'd been officially together for the past three months, and, according to both of them, they'd never been happier.

"Oh Jacob, that's so incredible. I guess the old legends are happening more than we all ever thought huh? How many of you have imprinted now?"

"Four of us. And here we thought that it was so rare," he laughed once then began chuckling.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the two. My mother had told me once that when I was with Edward, my body shifted when his did, conformed to his way, and that he did the same if I were to move. I realized that Jacob and Elise were much the same. Every time one of them would move to get more comfortable, the other would shift simultaneously to fit perfectly in the shape of the others body, creating a perfect other half.

"I wonder when it's going to be Embry's turn," I wondered aloud.

Jacob only laughed harder. "I don't know that it will happen for him. But then again, I wasn't sure it would happen for me either, so who really knows? All these silly legends being true are still a shock to us all. I wonder which one we'll find out is true next? Maybe we'll be the first to see pigs fly!"

Elise and began to laugh out loud, and loudly. Only Jacob could crack a joke in the middle of a semi-serious talk. "Jake," I laughed again, "I always seem to forget how funny and random you can be."

He grinned. "Well try not to forget it this time okay?"

I nodded, still grinning and laughing like a maniac. "I'm sure I won't this time. I promise."

I looked over at Elise. I noticed for the first time that there was a diamond ring on her left ring finger. It had intricate designs on it, with diamonds embedded in it all around. I was kind of surprised to see it there. I looked up at Jake and smiled, trying to hide my shock.

"I'm so happy for you Jake," I told him with a smile and, to my surprise, honesty. I turned to look at Elise sitting in his lap. I grinned wider at her. "You're very lucky to have him Elise. Take care of him. Don't let him do anything stupid, please. I love him too much to let that happen."

She nodded at me with a smile. "I will," she promised. "I don't know what I'd do without him. He's so perfect."

Jake rolled his eyes at that comment. "No, _you're_ perfect," he said, tapping her lightly on the nose. I tried to hold in my giggles.

I was right. Talking did make things a lot better. I realized that this was what was best for Jake. After talking to him, I came to see that Elise was his perfect match; his other half. He had said that he could only see me once upon a time, but I was so hoping that wasn't true when I first left him and yet at the same time, was ecstatic knowing that it was.

I wasn't so selfish as to wish he always and only loved me. I wanted him to find his fairy tale ending too. Although I knew I'd be a bit sad having to truly let him go in the end. But I saw now that I was actually happy for him. With Elise, he was able to live his life, share his secrets with someone, and be happy with her for the rest of his life. Happy with someone wholly, who loved him and only saw him. I smiled at the thought. I wasn't the only one that got to live happily ever after; he got his fairy tale ending, too.

The two were still wrapped up in each others gazes as I stood up. I didn't want to intrude any longer. I felt bad having witnessed this much. And I'd had more than I could bear of this. I needed Edward when seeing these kinds of things. It reminded me too much of a sappy romance movie.

Jake's head snapped up when he realized that I was no longer sitting down. "Bells, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm gunna go Jake. It's already well past noon, and I'm sure Edward is back by now. I miss him and I'm sure he's worried about me. And from the looks of things, I think I interrupted you all this morning," I said with a wink.

Jake grinned widely though his cheeks darkened and Elise just looked down, embarrassed. I chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I understand now. I'm so happy for the two of you." I didn't know what else I could say, but then remembered and pointed to the ring upon Elise's third left finger. "By the way, when's the wedding?"

He looked down at Elise again. Taking her hand in his he replied, "A couple of weeks."

I smiled. "Congratulations you two. Really. I so wish I could be here Jake, but with school…"

"No, no don't worry about it Bells. I understand. Besides, I wasn't exactly the greatest best friend when you were married."

My smile turned into a grimace. "Aw, but Jake, this is different. I might be able to, you know, just cut class or something. Maybe I won't even have class that day. I'll try to—"

"No, just, don't promise me anything. I don't want a let down. Like I said, I didn't really go to yours either, so it's understandable. Don't even worry about it, Bells."

I gave up. I didn't want this last time seeing him for a long time to be one where we were fighting. "Okay Jacob. But please have a good wedding if I'm not there okay?" I walked over to the two and they stood up.

First I went to Elise and put my arms around her. "Good luck," I whispered in her ear before we parted. She gave me a tight squeeze.

"Thank you," she stated simply.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For giving me Jacob. If it weren't for you, I don't know that he'd be here."

I hugged her again before letting go and looking up at Jake quickly. His eyes were studying my face, like Edward always did. I bit my lower lip before jumping at him.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. I was going to miss him. It was like every time I saw him, the wound was ripped open, and yet at the same time, it was being stitched up.

I had been looking down before to hide my shame in his chest, and when he released me it took me a minute to look up and see his eyes. They were staring back at him with a great intensity. "I love you."

His lips twitched a little as if to smile, but no smile came. His dark brown eyes looked sad. "I love you, too," he stated simply.

I gave a sad smile, and nodded once before walking to the door, and out of Jacob Black's life. I was starting to get sad again, but I knew I'd be fine once I walked through the Cullen doors. However, I didn't know if I could wait that long.

Stepping outside I realized that a breath of the fresh cool air was just what I needed. I started feeling better already. I smiled more in the winter air as it woke things in me I hadn't felt in a long time. After a good six months, I finally felt whole. Knowing that Jacob was happy made me happy. His pain had been my pain, and like before, now so was his joy.

I hopped into the little Audi and started the drive back to the Cullen's. The moment that I had got in the garage and had opened my door, stepping out, Edward's cold arms were wrapped around me securely, crushing me to him. I felt a single tear trickle down my cheek.

Edwards hand reached up to take it away. "I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have let you go. I should have known you'd get hurt," he started.

"Edward," I looked up into his eyes. "This isn't a tear of sadness. It's of joy. It's for us, knowing that you will always be mine. Knowing I'll always be _your_ Bella."

He studied my face, looking for a false note in it to unprove what I'd just told him. He must not have found it though, because in the next moment, his lips were on mine, kissing me furiously.


	8. Chapter 8 New Years

**_A/N: So I'm just curious. Did anyone else notice the fact that who Jake was with in chapter 5 was different than who he was with in 6 and 7? I just realized that. In five it had been Alexi, and then Elise is who he imprinted on. Heh heh, whoops. I guess that's what you get when you don't have a beta reader. Anyway, this is the last chapter. I hope that it is satisfying enough. And please, for how many of you have this favorited and alerted... review. Obviously you think it's good, or you wouldn't have those things, but I'd like to hear what you think. What you think I do good on and what you think could use some work. I don't have a beta like I said, so any constructive critisism would be much appreciated. Well, sorry for rambling. If you'd read this far, thank you! Read and review, and I'll give you virtual cookies:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 8 New Years**

I never was one to like New Years much. It just never had any sort of appeal to me. I didn't much feel like going to some party, by myself no less, to sit around, again by myself, and wait for midnight so that I could watch a bunch of guys and girls kiss at midnight, which I couldn't do since I was _by myself_.

I guess that's why I was actually somewhat excited for it this year; I had Edward.

But while there was all this excitement coming from me, I was dreading it all the same. Alice was sure to have me be her dress up Barbie for this whole ordeal, no matter how much I begged her not to. It was inevitable. It was Alice. Edward had tried at first to get me out of it, because I threatened him, but it was no use. Alice would be Alice.

The whole day was practically torture. You'd think I'd be used to the shopping by now, but I still thought it was still a ridiculous thing to spend so much time on. Shopping for books or something actually _worth _it is one thing, but clothes? Honestly.

Alice had dragged me out of bed at eight in the morning, _on a break day_. You can imagine how well that went with me. Not only was it not Edward's lips that had awoken me, but it was at such an ungodly hour. I had thrown quite a fit, much to her and Edward's amusement, and then stomped off into the bathroom.

That was hours ago. Since then we'd gone to at least thirty-five different clothing stores, lingerie stores, along with places that had "the perfect makeup" according to Alice.

I groaned and moaned all the way through each store. Alice ignored me. But what was I going to do; try and stop her? Heh, not likely. Her vampire strength, speed, and visions would see to it that I stayed put. The little pixie freak. If I didn't love her so much, she'd never get away with this.

It was now seven o'clock, and we'd just barely gotten back from shopping throughout all of Port Angeles. I felt bad for that city. I was sure that for how much money Alice spent today, their whole cities economy would be screwed up for months.

I sighed at the huge clock when we walked into the house. I couldn't believe that my whole day, the last day of the year 2007, was wasted away shopping for _clothes_. What a way to bring in the New Year.

But of course, Alice's fun wouldn't end there. Oh no, I had forgotten that now I was going to be playing dress up Barbie for the next good three hours until she thought I looked perfect. I tried telling her that Edward didn't care what I looked like; he'd seen me in sweats, he'd seen me in nothing at all—what did he care?

Alice whole-heartily protested and said that Edward would be putty in my hands when she was through with me. I didn't know that I liked the sound of that. It kind of scared me a little bit. I wondered what exactly she was going to be doing with me that would make him react that way at all.

I sat in the bathroom, on the counter, while Alice did all my make-up. It felt like my face was being weighed down for how much she put on there. Or maybe that was just because she had to make it so perfect that my head was just getting tired. Either way, I was definitely going to fall asleep before midnight if I didn't get some caffeine in me or something, and soon.

"Alice," I pouted, "please just let me go and get something to eat. It's been hours and I'm about to fall asleep on this counter!"

She rolled her eyes and me and gave a sigh. "Okay, okay. Give me a second. I'll be back with a gourmet!" And with that, the blurry little pixie came and went in a total time frame of about ten seconds.

She dropped a bunch of food in front of me.

"Alice! I can't eat any of this junk for dinner! It's all junk food! You could have at least gotten a hot dog or something," I groaned, picking up only a bag of chips, candy bar, and slurpee. "I mean honestly. Do you _want_ me to be awake at the New Year?"

Her beautiful face contorted a bit and her nose scrunched up. "Hmm, I suppose you right. I'll have Emmett go out and get you a cheeseburger.

"Emmett! Cheeseburger for Bella. Now!" she cried, though talking normally would have done her good. I chuckled a little.

"Thanks Alice," I grumbled to her. I guess I could afford to be a little grateful, even if I was her Barbie.

She grinned at me. "Alright, well we're all done with your face." I started to turn around to look at myself in the mirror. She screamed before grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around to face her again.

"Oh, no. You aren't seeing yourself until you get changed too. And then you can go down at see Edward."

I sighed and shook my head but agreed. What else was I to do? She knew she'd get her way in the end anyhow.

We walked back into her room and she started rummaging through all the bags that were stacked high on her bed. Finally she pulled some clothes out and plopped them in to my awaiting arms. She left the room and as she shut the door quietly behind her she said, "Hurry up. We're watching a movie before the New Year hits, and that means we need to start it ASAP! So hup to!"

I giggled again then turned away from the door and stared down at the clothes in my hands. Well, now was as good a time as any I supposed.

I held the top up in front of my face. It was blue, of course—it's always blue. And for once, it was actually sensible, something I knew I would have bought if the price had been right. It was one of those long sleeved shirts with the sleeves being white and a shirt over the rest. It looked comfortable enough.

I pulled the shirt on over my head along with the pants Alice had picked out. They were just tight enough that it actually showed something and yet not disgustingly tight so I felt like my legs were going to fall off from bad blood flow.

I finally emerged from her room and started walking down the hall. I glanced at the clock hanging up on the wall and gasped. It was already ten?! Stupid Alice and her glamour products, I thought bitterly. I wasted my whole day with her doing _that_ stuff instead of being with Edward. Wasteful, wasteful, wasteful!

I started walking down the stairs and had almost reached the bottom of them when my feet started to stumble. My eyes went wide as my face started rushing to the wood floor beneath me.

I crumpled down on the ground and oofed as my face hit the rug. I grimaced to the little piece of carpet below me.

"Well, hello there. It's been a while," I said, talking to the rug and patting it softly. I shook my head wildly. I was talking to the floor. Alice definitely had me locked up in that room of hers for far too long; I was now going insane talking to inanimate objects.

I heard a low chuckle from above me. I looked up to see topaz eyes twinkling with amusement and a crooked smile across my Adonis' face.

"Shall I leave you two alone for a while?" he asked, smirking now.

I growled at him and that made him laugh. He reached his hand down and, because I was in the mood to pout, I turned my head away from him and rolled onto my knees myself. I got to my feet and walked right by him, straight for the family room. He continued to laugh behind me.

He, of course, got in there before me and stood by the couch waiting for me. I glared at him and turned to sit on the other side of the room on the floor. He was too quick for me and wrapped me up in his arms, and I blushed. This was in front of the whole family, and I still wasn't used to such movements with them around.

He pulled me into his chest and stared into my eyes, dazzling me. "I'm sorry, love. It wasn't nice of me to behave that way. Will you forgive me? I don't want to have to sit alone when you look like you do," he said in such an innocent sweet voice, how could I _not_ forgive him?

I sighed heavily after blushing from his remark. "Yes. But only if I get a kiss."

He smiled down at me then bent his neck to reach my lips. He kissed me a few times before he picked me up and walked over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I curled up into a ball on his chest and breathed deeply. His smell was so incredible and I still wasn't used to it.

I looked over at Alice who was snuggled up against Jasper's shoulder. "Alice, thank you," I told her somewhat reluctantly. She grinned at me.

"So, what do you want to watch Bella?" she asked with excitement. I gave her a funny look. She knew I didn't do movies like the rest of them. I always ended up picking _Romeo and Juliet _or_ Pride and Prejudice_.

"Um…"

"Oh fine. How about a Bourne movie? Even you can't turn down Matt Damon, right Bella?" she asked with a wink. I blushed. Matt Damon was an attractive man, I couldn't deny that. Although he was no Greek God, he was good enough—for a human.

We ended up watching the Bourne Ultimatum, the only one of the Bourne movies I hadn't seen. It was really good, better than I expected. And being able to curl up on Edward's chest whenever a gun was shot only made it that much more enjoyable.

However, I had to admit that the fact they didn't entirely stay true to the books did bother me a bit. Marie shouldn't have died. She was just there, there because she loved Jason. I grimaced as I realized that this was almost what I had to do once upon a time. Die to make sure Edward lived. I cringed away from the thought. Those were confusing and painful days, I needed to stay in the present and be happy.

The movie somehow ended just before midnight. When it did, we turned on the TV and went straight to Dick Clarks' New Years Eve Party. I made a face when I saw who was there. Who even liked Hannah Montana anyway? And Carrie Underwood? Ew, country.

I saw Edward grimace above me when he saw Carrie Underwood. He liked country about as much as I did, which wasn't any at all.

Ryan Secrest was of course doing most of the talking. I swear to you, he's going to take over all of these famous people's jobs one day, and be the MC at every big event in Hollywood. When that day came, I thought that I'd go insane. He was kind of annoying sometimes. He should stick to _American Idol_.

Before I knew it, the time was finally coming to an end. I started breathing a little faster. This year was finally over. No more Jacob, no more High School, almost no more Volturi. Life was good.

"Everybody get ready!" Alice shouted. I felt the couch begin to shake with her excitement of bouncing up and down on the other side. Edward laughed over in her direction.

"I don't even want to know what she would have been like on caffeine when she was human," he muttered to me with a smile. I grinned up at him. We were going to follow a tradition tonight, one we hadn't been able to do before. I was excited now too.

I started to become shaky in his arms. I didn't know what to expect. Would he just kiss me softly once, or would he kiss me deeper, showing his affections for me through passion? Maybe he'd swing me up into his arms and we'd go and make love for the rest of the night—or maybe I was just getting ahead of myself, and letting my raging hormones go wild.

"Ten, nine, eight…" came the TV and the rest of the family but the two of us.

I could feel my heart begin to accelerate as the ten second countdown started. He smiled; he heard it speed up too. I started to bite on my lower lip and tried figuring out why it was that I was nervous. I'd kissed him multiple times; what was so special about this occasion that it had to have my heart going into overdrive before he was even leaning in? Perhaps it was the tension in the air, or all the lusty looks in every other couples eyes.

"Seven, six, five, four…"

Whatever it was, I never could find out. I got too preoccupied with feeling things when Edward's hand came up and brushed the side of my neck. My heart kicked into fifth gear then. He smiled wider now.

"Three, two, one…" Edward spoke too this time, and I could hear amusement in his voice.

Fireworks exploded from all around us—the surround sound was amazing. People were screaming so loud but I didn't look at anything around us. I stared only into the molten topaz that had me locked within its gaze as if my life depended on it.

Edward's smile softened slightly as he whispered, "Happy New Year."

He brought his lips down to mine at such an excruciating slow pace that I was practically jumping out of his lap by the time they touched each other.

The kiss was so gentle at first, it was almost heartbreaking. Then his mouth opened and his tongue came out to lick around my lips. My lips parted and let him in to harass my mouth. I only wished I could do the same to him, but he refused to let my tongue get anywhere near the inside of his mouth, and his teeth.

He continued kissing me for long moments, never giving me a moments rest except for a quick breather. Not that I minded; I'd give almost anything to just kiss Edward all the time. It was probably one of the greatest experiences of my life.

His hands were everywhere; sliding across my waist and stomach, up and down my back, tangled in my hair, gripping at my neck. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought he'd kissed multiple girls before me in his day. He did it so _well_.

Finally he released me and put his forehead to mine, staring into my eyes. His were now a darker brown. I smiled at that.

"I love you," he said, breathing heavy.

"I love you," I gasped back, trying to get any sort of control on my breathing.

He kissed me one more time softly before picking me up in his arms and taking me out of the room. I looked back to see how everyone else was fairing. It didn't surprise me to see Emmett and Rosalie sprawled out on the couch, kissing each other furiously, both of them half naked now. I turned away immediately.

Alice and Jasper, I noticed, were in front of us, Jasper carrying Alice much the same as Edward was carrying me, up to their room. Alice was kissing up and down Jasper's neck as he took powerful strides to their door. I looked around but couldn't find Carlisle and Esme anywhere.

I looked at Edward questioningly. I could have sworn that sometimes, Edward really _could_ read my mind. "They're already…" and then I heard it—the crash from the other end of the hall. I closed my eyes, trying to get the mental picture out of my head.

Talk about a mood killer. Definitely not what I wanted to imagine; my parents slash in-laws having sex. Young vampires in their twenties or not, that's still not a mental picture I wanted to see, _ever._ It was almost as bad as Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward smirked down at me. "You're going to have to get use to it, love. None of the couples around here are sexually repressed. Just think how I feel," he said with a grimace, pointing to his head.

I shook my head wildly. My poor Adonis. We were already inside of our room now, so I leaned up and kissed him, trying to get his mind off of it, as well as my own.

He kissed me back willingly, eager. He carried me over to the bed and set me down gently, crawling on top of me with his legs on either side of my hips.

He leaned down pressing his lips fervently to mine. After a minute he pulled back and looked at me. He clicked his tongue.

"Alice really shouldn't have," he murmured.

I smiled drunkenly up at him. His smell had me intoxicated, as did the way he was acting. I reached up and pulled his face back down to mine. This was our last night on vacation, and I wasn't going to waste it. Who knew when the next time we'd be able to do this would be? After tomorrow, it was a school night, and I sure wasn't going to be able to pull anymore all-nighters with class the next morning. I'd thought about having one last chance tomorrow night, but I would have to catch up on sleep before classes started.

Kissing him furiously, I reached my hands down and gripped his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He grinned down at me before wrapping his arms around me, pinning me to him, and crushing his lips to mine.

I knew that after this Christmas Break, my school life was never going to be the same.

* * *

**_A/N: Well this is the end. Thanks all! I hope that you liked it, and that you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year too, just like our favorite vampire friends:)_**


	9. Chapter 9 A Continuation

Hello all. Alright, I'm sorry for all of you guys who wanted this to continue. It just seemed best if I just stopped it where it was, and I'd like to thank you all who have reviewed! It meant a lot honestly. However, I decided to write this little author's note because there are still those who are putting this story on alert, when it is clearly under 'Complete', and so I didn't want you people to be all excited for something and waiting for it when it was going to happen. But whenever I start a new story, I will alert this story and you will be the first ones to know.

I'd also like to encourage you all who haven't read my other story to go check that one out, especially if you like 'other characters' added into the mix of the Cullen's lives. And this one doesn't even have someone taking Bella away from Edward, or Edward away from Bella. :) Anyway, Sorry for you who thought that this was an update in the story. I might start one again, just going off from this one, maybe before and after, but we'll see what you all say about that. If you'd like me to write another one in Bella's point of view and it's just a continuation of Eclipse, like this one here, tell me and I will do so! Thanks all!

**_Wrtier in the Meadow_ :)**


End file.
